Talk:An atmosphere
omg sx jokes so hlariosu. :o :o :o :o In all seriousness, though, I found this fic, while short, hilarious. xD Talking to the girl with the broken smile... Asking if she'd like 11:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, that's just the prologue. :P Jay Kay Ell Nine Eight One Seven 16:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) XD the prolouge was funny. I was almost convinced it was really about...you know. The first chapter was funny. XD Lindsay being a redhead. But was she really married to a 15 year old. And what did her being chubby at the end of the competion have to do with anything? XD I get Bret married Lindsay for a trophy wife but was there something I missed. Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 03:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Rhonda, Lindsay's son is 15, not her husband. The implication of the chronology and "chubby" references is that Lindsay got knocked up during or prior to the competition and was starting to show by the end. It's not clear how old Lindsay's husband is, but he presumably looks young for his age. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 04:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh. XD That makes sense. I feel so dumb now. Thanks Gideon. Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 04:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :You almost got it right, Gideon. What I tried to mean was that Lindsay's son was Tyler's, and Lindsay was too dumb to notice her husband couldn't have been the father. Jay Kay Ell Nine Eight One Seven 17:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm still confused. XD But the chapter shocked me. XD I accidentally looked at the end before I read it. But then I read it and found it hilarious. Being brunette and saying they were the season 2 villain makes it seem a t first like it's Courtney but the personality was off and her wanting to be model didn't seem like Courtney. XD This is so clever. Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 21:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Why, thank you. :) In fact, my intention was to make it sound like Courtney. Jay Kay Ell Nine Eight One Seven 18:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm at a loss for words. This... this astounds me. I mean, I could get Noah berating Christianity (because, well... "What do you think of the 21st Century?"), but... Justin? A woman? (I mean, I know it can be done, but why did he choose to? And didn't Zeke's parents say that changing your gender is a sin?) And the fact that when I tried to calculate the odds of all the people from TDI being on the same plane at the same time on my TI-84 Plus... I get, "ERROR: OVERFLOW". That's at least 1*10^100 (1 times 10 to the hundredth power) in order for my calculator to not be able to comprehend that, and may be closer to 10 to the 200th power, considering the reality of the situation. It's a bit of a shame you decided not to focus much on this story, because I would like to know how it gets resolved. So what if I like music from Los Temerarios? They make good music. (Talk | Blogs | ) 05:52, March 25, 2014 (UTC)